Anything you want, Dear
by Lonely Little Creeper
Summary: Chris runs into Danny, long after they departed from his teen years. Can Chris put away his feelings for Danny? OneShot, I suck at summaries, Read and Review!


Chris watched the mysterious figure turn into the alleyway, nicknamed _Lucha. _It was an infamous alley, with the name meaning 'fight' in Spanish ( as most of the inhabitants of this side spoke the language). Automatically, he assumed that there was going to be a meet up. He shifted his mask corners down in habit, before he stood up, pressing his back against the cold and moldy wall behind him. Chris waited until he was only a few feet from the figure. Although he said nothing, the figure looked up at him. Chris recognized him.

It was Danny.

Danny had been Chris's babysitter (he refused to call it that, however) when he was younger. After a bit of exploring and experimenting, Chris had to admitted to Danny when he was 15 that he wanted Danny as his lover. With that Danny had laughed and told him it could never be, that they would never be. Soon afterwards, Danny left.

But Chris didn't forget.

The memories hit Chris like a brick wall, and maybe even a bit of anger was mingled in. How dare he leave when he buried his trust into him?

"Hey man, could you move?" Danny asked, watching Chris, an eyebrow raised slightly. When Chris didn't move, he tried to push past him. Chris grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back, and Danny began to fight back. Out of anger, Chris brought out the big guns.

Literally, he pulled out two tranquilizer guns and shot both at Danny. The first one missed by a few centimeters, but the second one stuck into his thigh. Danny looked down at the needle, and he blinked a few times before he slipped into unconsciousness. 

* * *

Chris held his head in his hands. His elbows rested on his knees as he watched a small stain in the carpet. It was reflex, right? He didn't really want Danny. He had gotten over him. He had gained the weight to become stronger and he grew a beard to appear more menacing. He closed his eyes tightly as another flashback set in.

"_And why not, Danny!"_

"_You're too young. You're too small. You're underweight. You aren't manly enough."_

"_Maybe you just have your standards too high."_

"_And maybe you should just come see me when you're twenty-one."_

Chris looked over at the clock. He had maybe twenty minutes before Danny would be conscious again. After running a hand through his hair, he stood up and fixed the loose grey polo and went back to the room that he laid Danny down in. He unlocked the door, and looked at the figure on the bed as he stepped in and shut the door behind him. Chris sat on the side of the bed that Danny's sleeping body was facing, and he watched his peaceful face. Carefully, he took one of Danny's hands into his, hesitantly lacing their fingers together. There was so much spark between them that Chris could feel his own heart pick up pace. How could Danny not have felt it before?

Chris was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blue eyes open and watch him. He only snapped into reality when he heard his name spoken. "Chris." Danny whispered.

Chris looked down, and he felt his face get hot. "Oh, Danny, I didn't mean to tranquilize you and then I kidnapped you and I felt bad and-" His sentence was cut off as warm lips pressed against his stuttering ones. Chris didn't pause in joining the other male in a soft kiss.

"You still don't know how to stop talking, do you?" Danny said when he pulled back, tilting his said with a cute smile.

"Only when I'm around you." Chris murmured. "It's been a while."

"Indeed."

"Did you miss me?" Chris asked, looking up at him. "Why did you leave? Am I good enough now?" Danny chuckled softly, but there was a hint of sadness behind it.

"Of course I missed you. I didn't want to leave you, Chris. Never." Danny traced small circles in his hands using his thumb. "I just had other stuff to do is all."

"You didn't answer my last question." Chris looked between his eyes, trying to find any sign of lying.

"Yeah, I think so." Danny said with a soft and comforting smile, and out of happiness Chris kissed him again. This kiss lasted longer than the first one, with more passion behind it, more lust. Danny used his free hand that wasn't in Chris's to rest against the back of his neck. This sparked interest in Chris, who moved closer to Danny, and straddled his hips while keeping the kiss. Danny held Chris's hips gently, resting back on the propped-up pillows. Chris licked Danny's lip, who willingly complied and opened his mouth. A soft moan came from Danny as Chris explored every crevice, crook, and nanny in his mouth before pulling back.

"I need you, Chris." Danny managed, his breathing uneven. He pulled one of Chris's hands to his groin, and used it to gently rub against the hardened member. "You've made me need you." Chris crookedly grinned as he nodded, getting off of his hips to begin getting undressed. He was slow to tease the laying and waiting male, letting each article of clothing shed like leaves in autumn. Each aching moment teased Danny. "Stop teasing me and _fuck _me!" Danny finally snapped, not out of anger but out of sexual frustration.

To that Chris chuckled softly, and tugged down Danny's jeans in one swift movement. Along with them came the boxers underneath, which had hooked on by accident. He only shrugged in thankfulness that he wouldn't have to bother with them any more as he teased Danny's hardened cock with two fingers on his left hand as he used his right to hold up three fingers to his mouth. "Suck." He commanded.

Danny complied, taking the digits into his mouth and pooling saliva over them. He had always been the dominant one in any relationship previous, but he knew how much it would hurt if he didn't go along with the necessary foreplay involved. Chris deemed them ready, and he propped Danny's legs to the side. He ran his middle finger against his entrance for a moment, before he skipped one finger and pushed in two digits instead. Danny moaned in discomfort, tensing. "A-ah, Chris-" He protested.

"I'm not going to fuck you unprepared." Chris said simply, not going to listen to his whines.

"But-"

"Oh for fucks sake." Chris said, beginning to scissor him carefully. He obviously didn't want his companion to back out of this now, so he would be more gentle.

After Chris decided that it wouldn't be painful for Danny, he wiped the remaining saliva over the outside of his entrance. He reached over to the bedside table, opening the drawer and rummaging around a little before pulling out a bottle of lube. Danny raised an eyebrow. "Why do you have that?"

"It was here when I moved in." Chris said truthfully, shooting him a look to tell him not to say anything else about it. He poured some of it in his palm, before coating his own hard dick with it. He put Danny's legs over his shoulders, and teased his entrance for a moment before he pushed in. He was careful, gentle.

"Mm-!" Danny moaned, arching his back as he grasped the sheets. Chris rubbed his sides softly to silently remind him to relax and not be tense, leaning down to delicately kiss his collarbone. "God Chris, you're so _**big**_!" Chris blushed softly, continuing at a slow pace to push in.

"Tell me when you're ready, baby." Chris murmured against his soft skin, grazing his teeth over a sensitive nipple to relieve Danny of another moan.

"Just fuck me senseless already." Danny wiggled his hips slightly, impatient. Chris chuckled softly before he picked up the pace to moderate; not too hard and not too fast. Danny broke any silence with more moans. They fed Chris's desire, his need and pure infatuation for him. It fueled him to move his kisses to his neck, adding in bites where Danny's pulse raged under the skin.

Danny's fingers tangled in Chris's hair, digging into the scalp, his voice not enough to express his pleasure. Skin hitting skin turned Danny on so much, as Chris murmured dirty words into his ear. "Oh Chris!" He moaned, a stomach knotting feeling beginning to form. "I- I'm gonna-"

"Cum for me." Chris's voice was husky. "Moan my name when you cum."

And indeed Danny did. Without shame his voice called out for Chris, arching his back and digging his nails into the sheets and into skin. Chris winced softly at the nails cutting into his skin, but it only put in to the pleasure, driving Chris over the edge. He had enough sense and knowledge to pull out and add his own over Danny's chest. Their lips met in a burning and hungry kiss to ride out the orgasmic high. 

* * *

Danny yawned softly as he moved closer to Chris's warm chest. Sunlight streamed across the dirtied bed sheets and across Chris's deep brown hair. He listened to Chris's rhythmic breathing, and noticed how there was a pause as he swallowed. "Chris?"

"What?" Chris didn't open his eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Danny said, watching his face. Waiting.

A moment of silence passed. "It's 'kay." Chris said, yawning softly.

"Are you sure? I like, walked-"

"Danny?

"Hm?"

"Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep."

Danny grinned, looking up at him. "Anything you want, _dear."_


End file.
